Let The Battle Begin!
by SokkasFirstFangirl
Summary: The Sequel to "A Gryffindor in Hufflepuff" me, Tanya and others attempt to not get murdered during The Battle of Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

**Let The Battle Begin!**

_Summary: The Sequel to "A Gryffindor in Hufflepuff" This is how the battle goes! Enjoy :D_

_Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling_

Rachael and Tanya ran through Hogwarts dodging hexes and sending their own to any Death Eater that so much as looked at them. Hogwarts was crumbling around them and it was scary! This used to be the best school in the world and now it was being destroyed! If Rachael saw You-Know- aw screw it _Voldemort_ she would throw every hex she knew at him! (And she knew a good few hexes)

"Look out!" Tanya yelled pulling Rachael to the ground as a Killing Curse missed them by inches. Tanya stood and threw a Stunner at the Death Eater "BASTARD ASS!" she yelled "C'mon let's go!" she grabbed Rachael by the wrist and dragged her along.

They were on the third floor. Most of the wall was missing, there was a pile of rubble and blood on the ground. Rachael and Tanya looked at each other worried. Whoever lost that amount of blood wouldn't last long. They just hoped that it wasn't anyone that they knew...

Suddenly about fifty giant spiders came around the corner. Rachael froze in fear.

She _HATED _spiders!

She screamed and ducked behind Tanya "DON'T LET THOSE THINGS NEAR ME!" she screamed in terror. Tiny baby spiders she could handle but this! The universe hated her! Tanya stunned about five of the spiders and Rachael somehow managed to stun four of them but they kept coming "Okay I've got a plan" said Rachael. "What?" said Tanya. "RUN!" Rachael screamed running in the opposite direction "I could have told you that!" Tanya screamed running after her.

They ran out into the school grounds "I hate spiders now more than ever" said Rachael leaning against the wall gasping for breath "Same here" said Tanya "Where did Voldemort even get them anyway?" They paused for a moment thinking about it "Hagrid" they said at the same time. They shook their heads and ran further into the grounds wanting to help.

They saw Professor Remus Lupin fighting Dolohov and a pink haired woman fighting Bellatrix Lestrange. They ran over but before they even moved ten steps Dolohov shot a Killing Curse at Lupin and hit him head on. Lupin froze and then toppled to the ground lifeless. The two girls froze in shock. They had just seen a Professor murdered right in front of them "Holy hell" Tanya said with wide eyes. Dolohov walked away laughing. The pink haired woman screamed as she looked at Lupin and Bellatrix hit her with a Killing Curse and she too fell to the ground.

This seemed to get the girls to unfreeze. They raised their wands aiming at Bellatrix...

_**A/N: MWAHAHAHA! Cliffy! I'm so evil :) Review please I want to know if I should continue!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**...**

_...Hi *embarrassed grin* yeah sorry for not updating but I had better stories to write but after a chat on the phone with 97chuckles (bloody bitch called me near midnight! Is there no such thing as sleep in Tanya World?) Inspiration hit me...'cause we were talking about Quidditch, swear words, Sirius Black, more swear words, over protective grandfathers, Bellatrix Lestrange, even more swear words and The Battle of Hogwarts. So...yeah...I am actually writing a new chapter...IT'S A MIRACLE! :D_

_Hope you enjoy!_

**...**

_Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter but I would give...something important to own it..._

**...**

_Listening to- If I Die Young- The Band Perry_

**...**

Tanya and Rachael raised their wands aiming at Bellatrix Lestrange.

Rachael yelled _"REDUCTO!" _and Tanya yelled _"STUPEFY!"_ but Bellatrix saw the girls and at the last second cast a shield charm and the spells bounced away from her.

"Ooh the little girlies think they can fight me!" Bellatrix cackled "Silly little girlies shouldn't be here! Little girlies could get hurt they could!"

'She sounds like Peeves when she speaks like that' Rachael thought.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Bellatrix shrieked but the girls ducked and the curse went flying over their heads and hit a Death Eater ten feet behind them.

Bellatrix scowled at them and tried again.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA! AVADA KEDAVRA!" _

But Rachael and Tanya kept jumping out of the way. They were scared and therefore were moving quicker than usual.

"_EXPELLIARMUS!" _someone shouted and Bellatrix's wand went flying out of her hand.

"_Stupefy!" _the same person yelled and Bellatrix yelped and fell to the ground.

Rachael and Tanya turned and grinned. Their Ravenclaw friend Jade Berry had just taken Bellatrix down!

"Hi girls" said Jade. "Do yourselves a favour and next time pick an easier opponent!"

"Will do Cheshire!" said Tanya saluting her. Rachael rolled her eyes. She was seriously using that nickname _now _of all times?

Jade looked at Bellatrix. "Let's go before she wakes up and kills us" she said and the girls ran away as Bellatrix twitched.

**...**

They were almost back to the doors of the school when Rachael stopped sniffing the air.

"Does anyone else smell...smoke?" she asked.

The other two girls stopped too and sniffed the air as well. "Yeah" said Tanya.

"Where's it coming from?" Jade asked and they both turned to Rachael.

"Why are you looking at me?" she asked.

"Because you can usually smell lunch from the Charm classroom!" said Tanya "And the smell of lunch always comes from the kitchen!"

Rachael sniffed again and froze in horror. "THOSE BASTARDS!" she yelled angrily.

"What?" Jade asked.

"THOSE DEATH EATER SCUM ARE BURNING THE QUIDDITCH PITCH!" Rachael shrieked and ran to the Quidditch pitch with her friends beside her.

**...**

The three girls were gaping at the pitch in horror.

"T-those...those...those...THEY'RE BURNING OUR PITCH!" yelled Tanya furiously. "THEY'RE _BURNING _IT!"

Jade was babbling not making any sense at all. Rachael could hardly blame her, she was nuts about Quidditch and seeing the pitch burning...well the Death Eaters better pray Jade doesn't punch them. She would break their jaws.

"Pitch...burning...they're burning it!" Tanya wailed. "IT'S ON FIRE!"

"Yes we get it!" snapped Rachael smacking Tanya on the head. "Now follow me girls I have an idea!" Rachael ran into the Quidditch shed where all the brooms, Quaffles, Beater Bats and Bludgers were kept.

She grabbed three of the best brooms in there (a slow broom would be useless after all) and three Bludgers and Beater Bats.

She turned to her friends with a devious grin on her face.

"Oh no" said Jade finally getting her speech back. "I know that look. The last time you had that look you wanted to get onto the roof! What are you planning?"

Rachael simply continued to grin. "Who's up for a game of Quidditch?"

**...**

The three girls were up in the air beating the Bludgers down onto the Death Eaters head's.

"I hope you realise this idea is insane!" said Jade to Rachael as she hit another Bludger down onto a Death Eater.

"I wouldn't be Rachael if I wasn't insane!" said Rachael happily.

Tanya was laughing her head off hitting as many Death Eaters as she could at once.

"DIE YOU PITCH BURNING SCUM!" she shrieked sounding a bit like Bellatrix Lestrange. "_!"_

"That's it after this is all over we're taking her to Pomfrey to make sure she's totally sane" said Jade.

"No arguments there" said Rachael hitting another Death Eater. She peered down at him and grinned. "I think I got Rabastan Lestrange!" she said happily. "Always hated that bozo!"

"Good for you" said Jade. "As for me I think I just broke Crabbe's leg!"

"Sweetness!" said Rachael.

Down below older students and ex-students (namely Oliver Wood) were trying to put the fire out and stop more Death Eaters.

"I think our work here is done" said Rachael. "Let's go!"

"_DIE YOU EVIL BASTARDS! ROT IN HELL WITH YOUR PRECIOUS DARK LORD!" _shrieked Tanya still trying to hit the Death Eaters with Bludgers.

"Tanya calm down the older students are putting the fire out!" said Rachael.

Tanya pouted. "But I wanna kill them!" she groaned.

"Tough luck" said Rachael "We are going back to the Great Hall!"

Tanya pouted again. "Ugh. Fine."

**...**

And of course the Great Hall was in chaos.

"...Shit" said Tanya gaping at the scene.

The windows were all broken, there was blood all over the floor, people were dead, people were injured and the tables were Merlin-knew-where.

"This is almost as bad as the Quidditch pitch!" Jade had to shout to be heard over the screams of pain and the shouts of the Unforgivable Curses.

"RACHAEL WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Rachael froze. She knew that voice. Oh Sugar Honey Ice Tea!

She turned and saw her Granda storming towards her. Her granda was a tall but over weight man. He had black hair that was mostly gray and the same hazel eyes as herself and her mother. He looked rather young for his age but that might be because he didn't smoke like her Nan. The sight of him storming towards her would have been funny if this wasn't a life or death situation.

He stopped in front her and quickly cast a shield charm around himself and the trio.

He folded his arms and gave Rachael a stern look that made her fell three inches tall.

"Well?" he said. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Er...fighting" said Rachael weakly.

"Are you insane?" said Granda.

"Yes" said Rachael. "You see I get it from Mom, who gets it from you and your siblings and I'm pretty sure you got it from your father, who got it from his mother who got it from her aunt who got it from her father, who got it from a cousin. There's a lot of insanity in our family Granda."

Granda glared at her and Rachael shrank away from him.

"Don't get cheeky with me Rachael you're under age! You shouldn't be here!"

"Yeah well...you're sixty five, should _you _be here? It can't be good for your back! And you're always telling me to get out more!" said Rachael.

Tanya face palmed. Rachael didn't know when to shut up did she? No. No she did not.

Surprisingly Granda did not yell at Rachael or force her to go back home. "There's no way I can get you to leave is there?" he asked tiredly.

"Nope" said Rachael popping the 'p.'

Granda sighed. "Okay" he said. "But I'm staying with you to keep you out of trouble!"

"Fair enough" said Rachael. Her granda could be a big help. Let's put it this way- He's not the type to throw you out the window; he's the type to drag you outside by the ear, throw you _in _the window, come back in, throw you out the window and yell "AND STAY OUT!" Then sit down calmly as though nothing had happened.

Good old Granda.

**...**

"_Stupefy!" _yelled Tanya at a Death Eater who fell onto the ground. "That's for the Quidditch Pitch you stupid git!" she added glaring at the Death Eater.

Rachael looked around. Things were getting worse by the second.

"We are so fucked" she said.

"Language!" said Granda automatically as he shot down a Death Eater.

"_Reducto!_" yelled Jade aiming at the wall which exploded and a large chunk of it fell on three Death Eaters.

And then suddenly they heard Voldemort's voice and everyone froze...

"_You have fought valiantly."_

"Good to know he recognises talent when he sees it!" said Tanya trying to lighten to mood.

"Shh!" hissed Rachael.

"_Lord Voldemort knows how to value true bravery."_

"Does he always speak in the third person?" Tanya asked.

"For God's sake shut up Gryff!" said Rachael.

"Shut up yourself Huffle."

"_Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish for this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste."_

"Then why did you attack in the first place?"

"TANYA SHUT UP!"

"And why do you kill Muggleborns if you like magic blood so much?"

"TAN-"

"That wasn't me!"

"...Granda?"

"What?" said Granda shrugging. "He annoys me."

Rachael shook her head. Yep. She _definitely _got her craziness from his side of the family.

"_Lord Voldemort is merciful."_

"Merciful my arse."

"Tanya I'm warning you!" Rachael growled.

"_I command my forces to retreat immediately."_

"Wait...what?" said Jade as the Death Eaters slowly left without a fight. "What's he playing at?"

"_You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured."_

"Well they wouldn't be dead and injured if you had just left us alone!"

"Tanya seriously SHUT UP!"

"_I speak now Harry Potter directly to you."_

"Uh oh" said Jade.

"Shit" Tanya swore "This can't be good!"

Rachael didn't bother telling them to shut up this time. She was worried too.

"_You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself."_

"That's a load of Hippogriff dung and you know it Moudlyshorts!" Rachael snarled.

"Now who's interrupting?" said Tanya.

"Hush you."

"_I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then the battle recommences. This time I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman and child who tries to conceal you from me. One hour."_

And then the voice was gone and everything was quiet.

"Wait...the bastard wasn't even fighting?" Jade demanded.

"I seriously hope Potter kills him" said Granda shaking his head. "I'm going to help with the bodies and for God's sake girls _go home! _Remember Voldemort is going to be fighting this time!" And he walked out of the room with the other adults, Professors and students that were of age to help find the dead and injured.

Before she left Pomfrey turned, waved her wand and there were camp beds and chairs all over the room and then she followed Slughorn out of the room.

Rachael sighed and flopped down onto one of the chairs.

"I said it before and I'll say it again" she said "We are so fucked."

"Well I'm not going!" said Tanya sitting next to her with Jade on her other side. "I'm a Gryffindor! We're meant to value bravery above all! If You-Know...oh alright _Voldemort _wants a fight than that's exactly what he's gonna get! I'm gonna help Harry in any way I can! And if that means staying here, fighting against Voldemort himself then I'm going to do it!"

"Well said" said Jade brushing her hair out of her eyes. "Me, I just wanna get him back for letting his Death Munchers burn down our Quidditch pitch!"

"You're not going to let that go are you?" Rachael asked.

"Not a chance in hell Rach."

"Well...I am a Hufflepuff...we're supposed to value friendship, hard work and a job well done" said Rachael. "So I'm going to represent all that tonight! I'm going to be like that Cedric Diggory chap! If I go down I'll do it fighting Voldemort and I'll be a real Hufflepuff!"

"I swear you act like Cedric is like some hero in the Hufflepuff house!" said Tanya.

"That's because he is" said Rachael simply.

"Should we help with the bodies?" Jade asked.

"I suppose so" said Rachael "But I want to rest."

"Me too" said Tanya looking at the ceiling. "We can help in a little while."

After a while Rachael started humming.

"What song is that?" Jade asked.

"We Will Rock You" Rachael answered.

"Oh...is that by the Weird Sisters?" Jade asked.

"No it's by Queen" said Tanya nodding to the tune.

"...By who?"

"They're a Muggle band" said Rachael. "You should have taken Muggle Studies Cheshire!"

"Whatever. So do you think Harry Potter will hand himself over?" Jade asked.

"I should ruddy well hope not!" said Tanya as a large family of red heads came in. It was the Weasleys! ...But something was wrong...

"Oh shit!" Tanya swore loudly as Percy Weasley and the oldest Weasley boy set a body down on one of the camp beds not too far away from the girls.

"What is it?" Jade asked frantically looking left and right obviously thinking Tanya had seen one of their friends dead...

...Which she had...

She shakily pointed at the Weasleys and suddenly Rachael felt like throwing up: Fred Weasley was lying dead on the camp bed.

There was still a smile on his face, as though he had died laughing (which he more than likely had) but there was a large amount of blood on the left side of his head.

And Rachael remembered that a wall had been blasted apart near the Room of Requirement...and there had been blood on the floor...

"Well" she said in a choked voice. "Now we know who was killed when the wall exploded."

She hadn't been particularly close to the twins but she couldn't help but cry when Mrs Weasley broke down sobbing at the sight of her son's body...she had seen one person like that before; her aunt when her little cousin died...she wouldn't wish that pain on anybody...

**...**

The hour was up but Harry Potter was nowhere in sight. Rachael wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Perhaps he was hiding?

"_Harry Potter is dead."_

Rachael's blood ran cold.

No...No, no, NO, _NO!_

"_He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone."_

"HARRY WOULD NEVER RUN AWAY!" yelled Ginny Weasley.

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were trembling. Rachael pitied them. Harry was their best friend after all.

"_The battle is won. You have lost half your fighters. My Death Eaters out number you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished."_

"LIAR!" This time it was Neville Longbottom who yelled.

Nobody wanted to believe that Harry was really dead.

Tanya was staring at the door as though willing Harry Potter to walk through it, but Jade was slumped in her seat as though she had already given up.

Rachael was still staring at the Weasleys. They looked devastated...as though they had lost another son...

"_There must be no more war."_

Now Rachael lost her temper.

"THEN WHY DID YOU START ONE IN THE FIRST PLACE YOU SNAKE FACED BASTARD?" she screamed and she really hoped that Voldemort could hear her. Let him see what they all thought of him...

"_Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child, will be slaughtered."_

"WORTH IT!" yelled Tanya "SO WORTH IT IF WE GET TO STOP YOU!"

"_As will every member of your family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me and you shall be spared."_

"NOT GONNA HAPPEN!" yelled Ernie Macmillan.

"_Your parents and children, brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven."_

"We did nothing that needs to be forgiven!" said Luna Lovegood and she didn't sound drifty and dreamy now. She sounded harsh and angry and her silver eyes were narrowed in furious slits.

"_And you will join me in the new world we shall build together."_

Now everyone was quiet as though all their anger had disappeared. No-one moved. No-one spoke. It was as though they were afraid too. They could hear Voldemort and the Death Eaters approaching and heard them stop in the Entrance Hall.

Still no-one moved.

Then McGonagall walked away from Flitwick and Sprout and walked steadily out the door.

For a split second everything and everyone was quiet as though the world itself had frozen. And then...

"NO!"

It was McGonagall.

And then Rachael knew...Voldemort was telling the truth. Harry was dead...

They all ran into the Entrance Hall.

"No!" yelled Ron Weasley.

"_No!" _Hermione Grange echoed.

"Harry! HARRY!" screamed Ginny Weasley desperately and tried to run forward but Luna Lovegood and Lavender Brown held her back.

And their voices acted like a trigger for everyone else: they all started screaming and cursing at Voldemort. They weren't afraid anymore.

"YOU BASTARD!" yelled Jade furiously.

"YOU FOULD LOATHSOME EVIL LITTLE GIT!" shrieked Tanya.

"YOU DISGUSTING EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING!" yelled Rachael "I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL!"

It was very unlikely that Voldemort heard them over everyone else but yelling at him, the man that they had always been afraid of made Rachael feel like she could take on anyone! Did he seriously think that they were just going to let him win? Hell no! Hogwarts was _their _school!

...And they weren't going to let him take it.

They all continued screaming until Voldemort yelled "SILENCE!" and he waved his wand and they couldn't speak anymore.

"You see?" said Voldemort, striding backwards and forwards in front of Harry's body. "Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him."

"He beat you!" Ron roared and everyone started yelling again as the Silencing charm broke.

"We won't stop fighting!" yelled Cho Chang.

"We'll fight for Harry's memory!" said Arthur Weasley.

"You're going down Snake Face!" said Tanya laughing unable to resist insulting Voldemort's nose...or lack thereof.

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds" said Voldemort and it was obvious that he was lying. "Killed while trying to save himself..."

"Neville no!" said Seamus Finnigan as Neville Longbottom ran forward and charge at Voldemort.

With a lazy wave of his wand Voldemort sent Neville slamming into the ground.

"And who is this?" he asked curiously. "Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?"

Rachael growled. The battle wasn't lost!

Bellatrix burst out laughing.

"It is Neville Longbottom my Lord!" she said happily "The one who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors remember?"

"Ah yes I remember" said Voldemort softly as Neville got to his feet. "But you are a pure blood aren't you my brave boy?"

Neville glared at him. "So what if I am?"

"You tell him Neville" Tanya said.

"You show spirit and bravery and you come of noble stock. You would make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind Neville Longbottom" said Voldemort.

Rachael gaped at him. Was Voldemort really that thick? Did he seriously think Neville would join him?

"I'll join you when hell freezes over!" said Neville and he punched his fist into the air "DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY!" And everyone started cheering, some insulting Voldemort again (Tanya and Ginny) just cheering (Jade Hermione) or praising Neville (Rachael and Ron.)

"Very well" said Voldemort calmly, somehow sounding more dangerous than before. "If that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your head be it."

Rachael, Tanya and Jade exchanged nervous glances. What did he mean by that?

Voldemort raised his wand and something came flying out the window of Dumbledore's old office. Something patched, frayed and brown.

It was the Sorting Hat.

"There will be no more Sorting at Hogwarts school" said Voldemort happily. "There will be no more Houses. The emblem, shield and colours of my ancestor Salazar Slytherin will suffice everyone. Won't they Neville Longbottom?"

Rachael _really _didn't like the sound of that!

Voldemort placed the Sorting Hat on Neville's head...

...And set it on fire...

"HOLDY CRAP!" Rachael yelled.

Everyone screamed, more people ran forward and a giant came around the corner and yelled "HAGGER?" The giant caught sight of Voldemort's giants and they started fighting, the centaurs came running out of the Forest shooting their arrows at the Death Eaters and then Neville moved too.

He pulled the Sorting Hat off his head and pulled out something long and silver with a handle covered in rubies...

'The Sword of Godric Gryffindor!' thought Rachael in awe and Voldemort's giant snake lunged for Neville.

Neville ran to meet the snake, raised the sword and in one swift motion cut off the snake's head...

"Bloody hell!" breathed Jade.

"Come on!" yelled Tanya and they ran back into the Great Hall with the others as they heard Hagrid yell "HARRY? HARRY? WHERE'S HARRY?"

Rachael scowled. If those Death Eater scum took Harry's body...

**...**

Rachael was fighting Goyle. Not the git from Slytherin she was fighting his father. He was just as stupid as his son. She couldn't help but wonder if all pure bloods was complete idiots...but no Jade was a pure blood and she was in Ravenclaw.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" yelled Goyle and Rachael ducked just in time.

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER YOU BASTARD!"

Rachael turned; Her mother was racing towards Goyle, taking her cloak off as she ran. When did she get here?

Mom pushed Rachael back and was instantly locked in a duel with Goyle.

Rachael's mom looked completely...there was no other word for it- SCARY! Her face was screwed up in a Death Glare and her cheeks were red from anger.

Fiona Roche was pissed and Goyle was screwed.

Before Rachael could even blink her mom sent the Killing Curse at Goyle's chest and it hit him right above his heart.

Goyle froze for a moment and then toppled to the ground lifeless.

Rachael's mom turned to her and pulled her into a hug. "I can't _believe _you stayed when you knew that You-Know-Who was going to be joining the fight!" she said.

"Mom? When did you get here?" Rachael asked in shock.

"A few minutes ago. Jack's with you Nan" her mom answered still hugging her.

Tanya and Jade came running over. "Are you okay?" Jade asked.

"I'm fine" said Rachael.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!"

"Is that...?" said Tanya.

"It is" said Rachael gaping at Mrs Weasley who was running towards Bellatrix Lestrange.

"From what Fred and George said I didn't even think she knew what curse words were!" said Tanya with wide eyes.

"What will happen to your family when I kill you?" Bellatrix taunted. "When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?"

"She didn't!" said Mom.

"She did" said Rachael.

"You-will-_never_-touch-our-children-_again!_" screamed Mrs Weasley. Bellatrix laughed at her and in that split second Mrs Weasley managed to hit Bellatrix with the Killing Curse. Bellatrix's eyes widened. For a second she realised what had happened to her...and then just like Goyle she fell lifelessly to the ground.

"Now where have I seen that before?" said Rachael looking at her mom.

"Oh hush you" said Mom.

Voldemort roared in anger and aimed his wand at Mrs Weasley but a voice yelled _"PROTEGO!" _and a shield blossomed around the Great Hall protecting the students and their families.

Rachael looked around. Who did that?

And then Harry Potter pulled off and Invisibility Cloak.

"HARRY!" yelled Ron.

"HE'S ALIVE!" yelled Percy Weasley.

"Bloody hell!" said Dean Thomas.

"Well Voldemort is screwed" said Tanya grinning.

**...**

Harry and Voldemort circled each other like two lions. Everyone was on edge waiting to see who would attack first...according to Harry he was the master of the Elder Wand...the unbeatable wand...was it true?

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

"_Expelliarmus!_"

There was a bang like a cannon as the Killing Curse rebounded on Voldemort.

The Elder Wand soared towards Harry and he caught it in his left hand with ease as Voldemort's red eyes rolled back into his skull and he fell to the ground dead at last.

There was silence for a moment as everyone absorbed the scene in front of them and then everyone broke out cheering, some laughing and some crying from happiness as everyone ran forward to thank Harry, the Boy Who Lived, the reason the war was finally over...

**...**

Rachael, Jade and Tanya had finally managed to get away from their parents and walked down to Hogsmeade.

"So" said Jade "Next year do you think we'll finally have a quiet year at Hogwarts?"

Rachael snorted. "With us there? I don't think so!"

"Yeah now that the Carrows are gone we have pranks to catch up on!" said Tanya grinning.

"That we do" said Rachael nodding "Speaking of which, I was thinking, what if we got the ceiling in the Great Hall to rain Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans...?"

**...**

**A/N: And **_**that **_**my dear readers is the end of the story! :D So? What did you think? Please tell me!**


End file.
